ThankFul For Having You
by Tayler4ever
Summary: This is a late Thanksgiving story hope you guys like it, it is with Temari and Seichi and Seichi is Sakura's older brother in this he promised to be home for thanksgiving and he might don't make it home on time oh almost forgot me and Vampiremisress96 did ths Pleases R&R thanks


**Tayler4ever: Hey guy's this is a thanksgiving thing **

**Vampiremisress96: How many stories are you doing Tay **

**Tayler4ever: Are you saying you don't like it it's because i'm not your naruto is it**

**Vampiremisress96: uhhhhh no it's not and naruto he is not mine i love your storys **

**Tayler4ever: ya ya meanie this is Temari and ****Seichi story**

**Temari: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto **

**Thankful For Having You**

Humming in the air Temari stood over a hot stove while listening to Christmas music Temari was bustling about preparing her very own hand made thanksgiving dinner no one really eats her cooking but her fiancé and no one knew how he ate it they just looked at him while he would eat it without turning green and puking after one bite. Temari was putting her china on the table and lighting a few candles and looked at the time Seichi had gotten a mission but he promised to being there on thanksgiving day with her, her friends, his sister and her brothers too so she smiled as she put her food on the side for him, he was the only one who eats it and he loved it then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Temari said into the phone while placing glasses in their proper place.

"Hey my desert rose I might be a little late to dinner okay" Seichi said into the other line

"But you promised me you would be here at dinner time" Temari said a little hurt

"I know but we just have too much over here and the person we are protecting is really picky on where we go and have to stop every minute to rest but I will be there with you" Seichi said

"You sure Seichi I miss you so much and this will be the holiday with all our family even Sakura and Gaara are coming over to spent today with us and Kankuro and Lena are coming I will be the only one without someone" Temari said

"I know and I will be there just get my plate with your delicious cooking on it so I can eat it and make sure no one takes it" Seichi said

"You are the only one who eats my cooking anyways so don't worry about any-one stealing it *sighs* the others don't see how you can eat it without getting sick" Temari said smiling just when Seichi was about to answer Temari could hear the Princess in the background yelling at him

"Hey guard lets go I want to get home soon so end your call" the Princess yelled at Seichi

"I have to go love you bye'' Seichi said and hung up and kept guarding the princess

"Okay bye" Temari said but he was already gone when she said it. Placing the phone back down Temari continued to set the table after she was finished her doorbell rang letting her know her guest had arrived she opened the door to her younger brother and his wife.

"Hey guys come on in" Temari greeted warmly Gaara smiled at her and caught her in a hug

"Good to see you sister" Gaara said

"You too Gaara and Sakura of course" Temari said with a smile on her face as she broke away from her hug with Gaara and gave Sakura a hug

"How are you and my baka of a brother he treating you well right" Sakura said as she looked around for her goofy brother

"He is still on his mission and might not make it for dinner time" Temari said

"I wouldn't allow it but he was the only one here the rest was already wounded or sick" Gaara said looking at his sister

"I know he was it just this would be the first holiday with him last time he was still in the leaf village and I was here we tried to visit each other, he would travel all away here to see me and I would travel to see him and he finally said this is crazy why don't I live there I can get a transfer there" Temari said

"You got that right he even confronted Gaara without backing down" Kankuro said as he walked in the house with his girlfriend Lena

"Speaking of baka brothers here is the one and only himself" Temari said

"I mean him and Sakura are the only one who ain't afraid of him" Kankuro said

"He is stubborn and hard headed" Sakura said

"He is the only one I let Temari date" Gaara said

"How did my brother asked for your hand in marriage Temari?" Sakura asked

"Oh yeah Gaara how did you let him ask me" Temari said to her brother who smirked at the question

"He was the very determined one I dealt with" Gaara said.

-Flashback-

"Please I love her she is my life" Seichi begged Gaara who shook his head

"How do I know you won't leave her soon after you're done" Gaara asked him not looking convinced

''I would never do that anyways who are you going to find to eat her good cooking?" Seichi asked both Gaara and Kankuro turned slightly green at the mention of Temari's cooking

"How are you not sick dude even we can't eat it" Kankuro asked amaze that he was still alive from eating her food

"Hey her cooking is good the best i ever eaten pleases let me marry her I will make her happy I would give her anything I may not be rich but true love is all you ever need I love her I would give her my heart to her'' Seichi said

"Dude why even asked us anyways it's not like she cares of what we say" Kankuro said

"Because you're her family and I would like to have your permission to marry her in my family that shows you really cared about the girl you love my father did it and I am doing it" Seichi said

"Wow he really loves her Gaara'' Kankuro said as he looked at his younger brother

"Yes it seems like that" Gaara said and there was silence in the air then Gaara looked at him

''Very will Seichi you have both of our permission to marry Temari but break her heart and I kill you understood" Gaara said warning him

"Perfectly and thank you" Seichi said shaking hands with Gaara and Kankuro and left to get her a ring.

"Hey I want to take you out tonight so go get dressed nice and I will pick you up okay" Seichi said to his girlfriend

"Oh Seichi any reason why we are going out instead of eating at home" Temari said as she looked at him

"If I told you it would not be a surprised now would it" Seichi said

"I guess you're right oh I can wear my dress you bought me tonight" Temari said as she saw his face

"Really that dress is too hot for you and the other guys will look at what is mine" Seichi growled out starting to get mad at the thought of other men starting at his girl

"Oh you, you are the only one I love and will love I'm so glad I met you and you chose me over any girl in your village" Temari said with a smile on her face

"You're better than Ino and I know you are strong and I don't have to worry too much because I know you are so strong you hardly need me there and you are unique you don't follow the crowd" Seichi said and Temari held his hand tight

"I love you Seichi" Temari said

"I love you more Temari" Seichi said and dropped her off at her house so she could get ready and he went to his house to get ready as well to asked her the biggest question of her life and thought of her

once he was ready he grabbed the ring and put it in his pocket and left to go pick her up.

"Are you ready Temari" Seichi said

"Yes I am" Temari said as she came down in her dress that he bought her it looked great and she wore her hair in a bun with curls

"You look beautiful tonight baby'' Seichi said

"Thank you" Temari said

"Maybe we shouldn't go out with how good you look" Seichi said with a smile on his face

"No you promised me and a Haruno don't go back on their word right" Temari said

"Yeah yeah just wanted to see what you would say I will just glare at any man who looks at you" Seichi said with a smirk on his face

"Don't worry Gaara told every man well warned them to stay away from me because I'm with you and no one has the right to look at me" Temari said

"Why would he do that for me? I mean I thought he doesn't like me because I stole his big sister away from him" Seichi asked

"He likes you, he never hated you and I told him I love you and if he gets in my way I will never forgive him and I would hate him forever" Temari said

"Wow you love me that much I am so lucky I have you, you have me all I need right now" Seichi said as he open the door for her and they walked down the streets arm in arm he came to a very fancy place and went in and the waiter came and sat them at a table

"Oh this is very nice how are you paying for this Seichi" Temari said as she looked at her boyfriend

"All the missions and your brothers you get this" Seichi said as he rubbed of his head

"Sakura was so right you are impossible to be with but I love you so much" Temari said as they place an order in and waited for it to come when their dinner came Seichi got up

"Is something wrong baby" Temari asked as she looked confused at him

"Yeah something is wrong and I'm going to make it right by doing this" Seichi said as he got down on a knee and Temari gasped and he pulled out the ring

"Temari I love you and your cooking people think I'm crazy for eating it but I love it and you and would you do me the greatest honor of marring me and being my wife, my friend, my partner in this life as well as the next" Seichi said as he looked at her and she looked shocked at him with an open mouth

"YES YES a thousand times yes I will marry you Seichi" Temari said as he put the ring on her and she jumped him and kiss him hard

"Hope you don't mind being a Haruno" Seichi said

"I would love to be one with you" Temari said as they finished eating and he took her home and kissed her goodnight and left with a smile on his face.

-End flashback-

"And that is how he asked me to marry him'' Temari said

"My brother is such and baka too it's hard believe he is my brother and he did all of that to propose to you, I think I need to sit down" Sakura said and everyone laughed at her. Then after they calm down from laughing they sat at the table and ate their dinner each a little sad because Seichi was still gone and now they are talking and then they hear the door open up and Seichi came in all dirty and muddy

"Man I'm going to kill you Gaara bitch was a bitch all like move faster carry me I'm tired walk in the mud for me" Seichi said as he walked by everyone to shower and to finally eat some food after he gets done showering, once he was finished and clean and in clean clothes Seichi comes down stairs and Temari jumps him in a tight hug which he returned to her

"I missed you so much darling" Temari said

"I missed you so much as well that Princess was such a bitch to me and your brother is evil to send me there too" Seichi said as he sat down

"I will get you some of your food okay" Temari said as he nodded his head

"Why Gaara why?" Seichi asked his brother-in-law

"Thought it would be funny which it was" Gaara replied

"I let you marry my little sister and I get this in return" Seichi said as Temari came in with his food no one was going to touch

"Thank you love you" Seichi said as he took it from her and started to stuff his face with it and Kankuro started shaking his head

"What Kankuro you want some" Seichi asked as he saw a disgust look on Kankuro's face

"No I'd like to live thank you I still don't know how you eat can… whatever that is without being sick dude" Kankuro said Temari hit him over the head

"Stop bothering Seichi and let him eat and he just got home Kankuro so he probably tired I now I would be if I was him" Temari said defending Seichi as everyone laughed at it

"That's my girl a true Haruno she will fit well in the family" Seichi said as Sakura laughed about it

"Oh Seichi stop you are hurting my side bro" Sakura said they stayed a little longer so Seichi and Sakura could talk a little bit and Temari and Seichi spend what thanksgiving she had left with him.

"I am so glad you are here baby'' Temari said once everyone left

"Me too I rather be here than there" Seichi said

"Here let me give you a rub to make you feel good than" Temari said as Seichi laid on his stomach while she sat on his lower back and rubbed his sore back and shoulder

"Damm you are tense wow I'm glad you made it'' Temari said

"Well like someone once told me we Haruno's don't break a promise and I did promise you I will be here right" Seichi said as she nodded her head

"That's right we don't go back on our word" Temari said as they laughed about it

"You know I'm very thankful for meeting you and now we will be married soon" Seichi said

"Me too" Temari said as he turned around and laid her on top of him

"Let's sleep right here because I'm too tired to walk any more" Seichi said

"Alright for you we will" Temari said as they both went to sleep "And I'm very thankful for meeting you as will Seichi " Temari said as she went fully to sleep dreaming of the life she would have with Seichi as he did the same thing with her.

**Tayler4ever: That's it there you go hope you like it **

**Vampiremisress96: Very cool send it so i could read it **

**Tayler4ever: Still mad at you **

**Vampiremisress96: Man I can't do nothing **

**Tayler4ever: You sound like gorge loupase **

**Vampiremisress96: Yup sure do and proud of it **

**Tayler4ever: R&R U_U**


End file.
